Electronic piracy includes infringement, illegal copying, and distribution of electronic intellectual property. Music, videos, films, books, etc are vulnerable to electronic piracy. The Internet is one of the favorite tools for pirates. Because of its capacity to store and transfer large volumes of data, the Internet has allowed the illicit copying and dissemination of electronic multimedia content.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of protecting electronic multimedia data in order to reduce or eliminate piracy.